Carpe Rosa
by Rising-Wave
Summary: Ok, I really am trying to make someone think perverted thoughts through this, but I think I did a pretty good job Shinku says something she's always meant to say . . . But will Suigintou believe her?


Carpe Rosa (Seize the Rose)

Warning: This fic contains massive amounts of yuri and dream sex, and the improper use of feathers, rose petals, tea, and cookies.

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Rozen Maiden. I'm only doing this to torment a friend and am not in any way making any cash out if this. Please don't sue

Set in episode 6 of Traumend, but add that along with fixing Suigintou from the flame after season one, Father also fixed Suigintou's torso (or cracks on her back if you're going by the manga, but you get what I mean)

* * *

Have you ever had something that you've really really needed to take back? Something that gnaws and claws at the pits of your soul and destroys you from the inside. Something that you think you get over one minute, and then comes back to haunt you in your mind . . . in your dreams . . .

_I'm so so sorry Suigintou . . . _

Shinku couldn't take it . . . All the sleepless nights it replays over and over again . . . Her dying words as her own flame swallowed her up . . .

_I'm not junk . . . I'm not junk . . . I'M NOT JUNK!_

"Shinku . . ."

Her cerulean eyes opened up in confusion. Did she actually hear that? Glancing up from her tea, she quickly scanned the room before her common sense returned to her . . .

There's no way she's alive . . . No way . . .

"Shinku . . ."

She stood up now . . . there's no way that she just thought that up . . . Summoning up a ring of roses around her hand, she took a stance and hoped to all the hells that the voice that she heard was just in her mind . . . but in the deepest corners of her mind, in the most obscure parts of her heart . . . she prayed that it really was her . . .

"Shinku . . . why did you kill me?" On those words, _she_ stepped out of the shadows of the room and her past.

" . . . Suigintou . . . It can't be . . ." There she was . . . smiling that oddly . . . happy smile of hers.

"Are you surprised Shinku? . . . Did you think that it would be so easy to get rid of me? You trult are naïve."

"You're really here . . ." It couldn't be . . . there was no way . . . she's really . . . alive . . .

"If you insist on spacing out . . ." A feather was sent faster than the eye can see and Shinku suddenly looked down at a thin scar across her left cheek. ". . . Then I'll tear you to pieces . . . ?"

All of the sudden, Suigintou noticed the hurt look on Shinku's face . . . the tears threatening to fall of those beautiful sapphire eyes of hers.

"Suigintou . . . Is it really you?"

"Of course it is!" The rage came through now, as the feeling of getting burned by someone who you thought cared . . . loved . . . finally came out. "I am the most suitable out of all of us to become Alice!"

"It's really you . . ." The tears did fall now as emotions held on for almost 200 years were released unbidden. "Thank goodness!"

"Shinku . . ."

"Thank goodness Suigintou . . ." Wiping away the tears, Shinku gave Suigintou the most brilliant smile she's had in 200 years.

At this, Suigintou had to take a step back. How do you react to this? Shinku never . . . "Fine . . . that's enough. Today, I'm only here to say hi. But the next time I see you, I'm going to turn you into junk . . . For ever daring to call me that. . ."

Suigintou started to walk off, and Shinku had to stop her . . . She had to let her know, at least tell her. As she began to dissolve into purple dust, Shinku began her penance.

"Wait!" Suigintou stopped. Shinku, in a move that completely defied her character, reached out and grabbed her arm. Falling to her knees, a crying Shinku bled her heart out.

"There's one thing I always wanted to tell you . . . I didn't mean to call you junk! I didn't mean to insult you like that! I was just surprised that you were really ended up being a Rozen Maiden . . ."

Crying near hysterically, Shinku brought Suigintou down to her kneeling position. "I'm sorry . . . I'm so so sorry."

Suigintou had no idea how to respond to this. What was she to do? The whole reason that she hated Shinku was because she called her junk . . . but now . . .

"Please, please, please accept my apologies Shinku! I would do anything to prove that I'm truly sorry!"

4th wall breaking Perverted scene starting really really soon 4th wall put together again

Acting on pure impulse, and raw, animalistic hunger, Shinku suddenly seized Suigintou's chin and forced a passionate kiss upon her lips.

Opening her dark pink eyes to their fullest, Suigintou moaned in an odd mix of surprise . . . and arousal.

"Shinku!" Suigintou suddenly threw Shinku off of her, sending her into her chair and toppling the tea that she had placed on her table over her (Suigintou), leaving her entire top and white blouse underneath soaked and transparent.

"Suigintou . . ." The hysteric tears were gone now, and in their place were slow and silent tears, that seemed to mar Shinku's beautiful face, and draw Suigintou to her. The scene looked almost . . . nostalgic to her.

There! That was it! It was just like this the first time that they met, except back then, Shinku was the one that pushed Suigintou off of her.

Something . . . some unknown, and not entirely unwelcome feeling drew Suigintou towards Shinku. Holding her close now, and hoping that she is choosing the right words.

"Shinku . . . how can I . . . after all of what's happened . . . how . . . how can I believe you?"

An awkward pause followed her words, and Suigintou witnessed Shinku staring up at her, with the most soulful, and tearful eyes that she had. "Because Suigintou . . . I love you. I love you so much Suigintou."

Tears now threatened to fall out of Suigintou's eyes, as Shinku said the words that she'd forced herself to accept that she'd never hear . . . let alone from the only one that she'd ever truly loved. But it still wasn't enough . . . how could she believe her?

Then Suigintou said the two words that would prove to change the two's life. "Prove it."

Shinku took the challenge. Seizing up Suigintou by her shoulders and holding her as close as possible, Shinku claimed Suigintou's lips as her own and poured every ounce of love and affection that she could in some, perhaps futile, effort to prove her love for Suigintou.

Moaning in sheer ecstasy, Suigintou drew her arms up and placed them on Shinku's fair shoulders, and then opened her eyes in surprise! "There's no ball joints!"

"Of course . . . you aren't old enough to understand that . . . In our dreams . . . it's our souls that interact . . . we aren't held back by the physical properties of our doll bodies. Here . . . we are the true souls that we are, in here . . . our appearances are as human as Jun's . . . or even father's."

4th wall break I HATE THE STUPID BALL JOINT FETISH!! I hate it so much that I freaking had to make a serious physics system behind the damn thing to explain it . . . 4th wall fixed

Breaking Suigintou out of her shock, Shinku seized her lips again, filling Suigintou with the warmest feelings she's ever had. Suddenly, Suigintou forced her tongue into Shinku's hot mouth, feeling impossibly better.

Suddenly they simultaneously broke off, Shinku grabbing the skirt of Suigintou's dress with an almost tangible hunger gnawing at her and heave up, leaving her in nothing but a lacy negligee and a rosy blush. Shinku couldn't help herself, she immediately went to Suigintou's breasts and started suckling on one, while groping the other and rubbing against her nipples.

"Oh God! Shinku!" It was amazing! She'd never felt such a massive amounts of pleasure and happiness! Every single corpuscle on her body, especially around her breasts, seemed to be exploding in a charge of bliss.

"Please . . . keep going Shinku"

"Suigintou . . ."

Moving towards the table, Suigintou took hold of Shinku's crimson dress and removed it slowly, almost teasingly off of her hot, wet, tear and tea soaked body, leaving her own gray silky negligee on.

Without warning, Suigintou pushed Shinku onto the table and returned the favor tenfold. Summoning up her feathers, Suigintou sent a shower of them up into the air and allowed them to cascade around them like a black veil. Following suit, Shinku let loose a barrage of rose petals high above them.

Suigintou then suddenly grabbed a falling feather and used its sharp edge slowly along Shinku's robe, and revealing inch after teasingly small inch of Shinku's luscious flesh. Reaching the end, Suigintou tore the remains of the silky dress off of her in one fluid motion.

Then, grabbing several of the falling rose petals, she spread them along the bare softness of Shinku's chest, and began to rub and feather Shinku's breasts with her own black-violet feather, occasionally brushing against a petal and eliciting a large moan from Shinku.

"OH MY GOD! DON'T STOP!!"

"If you want me to accept your apology . . ." She rubbed a feather against one of Shinku's taught 

and raised nipples. "Oh Father, please don't stop Suigintou!!"

". . . then you're going to have to feel exactly as I've felt for the last two hundred years . . ." Leaning up close to her ears, Suigintou licked and nibbled a lobe before drawing in to whisper her scheme into Shinku's mind.

"I'm going to bring you to the brink of your happiness and hold you there. And I'm going to keep you there until you beg me for release, and beg me for ecstasy. And I'm not going to give it to you until I achieve my own happiness Shinku."

At those words she pulled back to face her captive, the two of them now shedding tears. "Because Shinku . . ." She kissed her with pent ferocity. "I love you . . . but you hurt me, truly you did. And you're going to work for your forgiveness, one way . . ." she rubbed her most sacred spot with the shaft of the feather. "OH!" ". . . or the other."

Suigintou picked the shuddering Shinku (hehe, I can rhyme) and flipped them over so Shinku was on top. "Now . . . it's your turn Shinki. Show me how much you can love me."

No hesitation was present in Shinku's movements as she grabbed the forgotten tea pot and case of tea cookies (crackers, whatever, you all know what I mean) and held them over her newfound lover.

Nervous for the first time since she was "reborn," Suigintou looked warily up at Shinku "w, what are you going to do with those."

Smirking devilishly, Shinku let out an out of character giggle and said "You'll see."

Flipping herself over so that she faced her lover's feet (69), Shinku tipped the teapot over, letting it hot, but not scalding fluid slide all over her love's legs, slathering them in the hot, sticky, near-viscous coating.

"uuuuhhhhh . . . " It was such an interesting amount of a dose of pain, and an immeasurable amount of pleasure. But Shinku wasn't finished yet . . . not in the least.

Shinku took the tea cookies and began crumbling them along Suigintou's legs, placing the delicious mess along her feminine lengths up to the two leg's meeting.

"Wait Shinku, you're not gonna . . . UHHH!!" She did. Giving a coy smile at her lover, Shinku drew her tongue onto Suigintou's leg and dragged painfully . . . slowly . . . teasingly down, gathering the tea and the cookie crumbling as she went.

"Oh GODS!!" It was unbearably amazing!! The feeling of her rough tongue scraping across her thigh, dragging sticky tea and rough cookies along, and sending worlds and eons and galaxies of bliss through her spine.

"This type of punishment can't be allowed to just pass!" The growl was playful and they both knew it. Deep inside, they knew that the sins of their past had been forgiven, and a new relationship was ahead of them.

They both leaned down and began to ahem finish the job. Teasing each other mercilessly, and then backing off, bringing each other to the brink of ecstasy and fulfillment and then allowing them to begin the trip all over again, they were soon about to hit the threshold of their limits.

"Suigintou . . . I'm going to . . ."

"Me too Shinku! Let's do it together!"

Moving in sync, and moaning lustfully every split second, they reached their climax in one earth shattering thrust, and one earsplitting shriek. "Shinku!!" "Suigintou!!"

The feathers and the rose petals fell . . . and the dream ceased to be.

* * *

"Shinku! Shinku!"

Someone was shaking her around by the shoulders. Opening her rested eyes together, Shinku awoke in a moan.

"AHHH!! That was the best sleep that I've had in ages!"

Sakurada Jun had no idea how to take this, for the last several episodes . . . I mean days . . . yeah . . . days . . . Shinku had been the picture of angst, the embodiment of emo. (lol for alliteration) What in the world was different about today?

"What was that all about?! You started moaning and groaning in your sleep?!" An irate Jun was now shouting across the room.

"Yes, it was really quite odd Shinku, you were at it since I woke up Jun this morning."

Turning her head to the side, Shinku realized that Tomoe was there too. "Ehh? Tomoe-san? What are you still doing here? I thought you only came to play with Hinaichigo yesterday."

For some unknown (read: obvious) reason, Tomoe and Jun blushed thirteen shades of red. "Ehh? It's not like that! We were just . . . studying. YEAH! Studying . . ." Ahh . . . young love.

"Tomoe-chan and Jun-kun are perverts!" A cheerful Hinaichigo suddenly popped into view.

"EHH!! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!!" a scarlet Tomoe and Jun chased Hinaichigo around, hoping for her to keep quiet. (read: die)

"Oy" Souseseki . . . crap.

"What was all that about, Shinku-san? Suiseseki said that you woke her up and kept her up for hours."

"Oh . . . let's just call it an . . . interesting dream . . ."

But was it just that really? Could it all have been a dream?

All of the sudden, a could wind blew through the room from the broken window across from her, and it fealt a little . . . too cold. She looked down and saw a torn negligee . . . and in the middle of its ruins . . . lay a black feather.

"Suigintou . . ."

* * *

Across the city, a pink eyed and happy Rozen Maiden sneezed. And smiled, knowing full well who was thinking of her. _Shinku_ . . .

"ne, angel-san?"

"Hmm?" it was her medium, the sickly Megu. Today, she was looking slightly better, and off of her oxygen mask at the very least.

"When will you take all of my energy away?"

The thought of killing this helpless girl seemed . . . different now. It was as though in one (glorious) night, all of what Suigintou stood for was erased and rewritten by her demon, and her angel, Shinku.

"When will you turn me into the junk that I truly am?"

Suigintou was, to say the least, angered by her words. "Don't ever say that!!" She sent a barrage of feathers towards the girl, and then purposefully made them miss her head by a mere six inches. Then, when her anger was abated, she looked at the girl's trembling form, her eyes closed in both fear and yearning, she softened and approached her.

Suigintou sat by her head and lay a comforting hand on her cheek. The girls eyes opened and Suigintou wiped away a stray tear. "The word 'junk' shouldn't be used so lightly. . . You're beautiful Megu . . . and people love you. Don't be so quick to give life up."

And with that she flew off, leaving behind a confused Megu to follow her trail. In her mind, she resolved to fight to become Alice again. But this time, not for herself, but for the people that loved her, and the people she loved. She would use her power to end the fighting between her sisters and to heal the heart that had been scarred, not by the past as hers was, but by the plagues of disease. She would do this now because she knows what love is, and what it feels like, and that it IS worth fighting for, and even dying for. For she would have experienced the flames of her "death" over and over again, only for the satisfaction of knowing that Shinku's love truly exists for her.

And on Megu's lap, she left two things, symbolizing her new promise . . . a black feather . . . and a red rose . . .

Fin

* * *

I thought that Suigintou's relationship with Shinku was too . . . I dunno . . . inconclusive I guess . . . so . . . in order to give myself rest on the case (as well as to make a certain reader sneeze ) I made this little yuri oneshot.

OK, first off, just to answer it, I AM A STRAIGHT MALE! Just making sure that everyone got that . . .

I think I made this pretty well . . . if a TAD bit perverted . . . ok, seriously perverted . . . but hey, if I can have this much imagination on paper, imagine my real life application of it AND . . . I'm male too

Please rate, review, and appreciate . . . but not too much, perverts XD


End file.
